teenage dream
by gallagherspygirl
Summary: zach and cammie! song by katy perry disclaimer i dont own anything


**hey! just saying i heard this song and was like zach and cammie! so ya hope you enjoy!**

_You think I'm pretty _  
_Without any makeup on _  
_You think I'm funny _  
_When I tell the punchline wrong _  
_I know you get me _  
_So I let my walls come down, down _

you tell me all the things i could dream of. i feel so relaxed and can be myself around you. its like you can see right through me.

_Before you met me _  
_I was alright but things _  
_Were kinda heavy _  
_You brought me to life _  
_Now every February _  
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine _

before i even known you i had many secrets that were drowning me. but now you helped me get through it all and i know you'll be my valentines

_Let's go all the way tonight _  
_No regrets, just love _  
_We can dance, until we die _  
_You and I, will be young forever _

i was convined you were the one. so i decided to take a risk. i didnt care as long as we had each other i know we were gonna be alrite

_You make me feel _  
_Like I'm livin' a _  
_Teenage dream _  
_The way you turn me on _  
_I can't sleep _  
_Let's run away and _  
_Don't ever look back, _  
_Don't ever look back _

i feel so alive and myself, not the chamelaeon, not an agent, but just cammie. we escape from reality and into our love

_My heart stops _  
_When you look at me _  
_Just one touch _  
_Now baby I believe _  
_This is real _  
_So take a chance and _  
_Don't ever look back, _  
_Don't ever look back _

your gorgeous eyes, face, and even smirk makes my heart beat fast. i never truly felt love until you had come along. i wont look back just whats in front of me

_We drove to Cali _  
_And got drunk on the beach _  
_Got a motel and _  
_Built a fort out of sheets _  
_I finally found you _  
_My missing puzzle piece _  
_I'm complete _

we went on our mission and fell in love more. i cant believe you proposed right there and then. now my world is complete

_Let's go all the way tonight _  
_No regrets, just love _  
_We can dance, until we die _  
_You and I, will be young forever _

we knew what was next but we still did it. hoping to creat another legacy. (thats cocky)

_You make me feel _  
_Like I'm livin' a _  
_Teenage dream _  
_The way you turn me on _  
_I can't sleep _  
_Let's run away and _  
_Don't ever look back, _  
_Don't ever look back _

you make me feel alive. but now with a little girl of our own, i know we can be together forever now.

_My heart stops _  
_When you look at me _  
_Just one touch _  
_Now baby I believe _  
_This is real _  
_So take a chance and _  
_Don't ever look back, _  
_Don't ever look back _

even when were old, your still the best thing in my life, and the one who makes my heart beat faster and faster. i will never get tired of that cocky smirk( well usually)

_I'mma get your heart racing _  
_In my skin tights jeans _  
_Be your teenage dream tonight _  
_Let you put your hands on me _  
_In my skin tight jeans _  
_Be your teenage dream tonight _

we are together and happy, having normal life now together but i still can see you saying spy to me whenever i ask how did you know

_Yoooouuu _  
_You make me feel _  
_Like I'm livin' a _  
_Teenage dream _  
_The way you turn me on _  
_I can't sleep _  
_Let's run away and _  
_Don't ever look back, _  
_Don't ever look back _  
_No_

we have a happy life. i look back on everything starting from the mall, to our time right now. we were young but i dont regret anything that happened because i no it was ment for a reason.

_My heart stops _  
_When you look at me _  
_Just one touch _  
_Now baby I believe _  
_This is real _  
_So take a chance and _  
_Don't ever look back, _  
_Don't ever look back _

i didnt get a chance to tell you without the perfect moment coming along so here i go

_I'mma get your heart racing _  
_In my skin tights jeans _  
_Be your teenage dream tonight _  
_Let you put your hands on me _  
_In my skin tight jeans _  
_Be your teenage dream tonight _  
_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_

**_i love you zach and always will._**

rate and review! sorry it was bad! its really late like 1 am and im tired ish but i wanted to finish!


End file.
